Objectives: Based on a two year project by the investigators (1978-79) which tested the theoretical position that interpersonal cognitive problem solving (ICPS) skills mediate social adjustment in fifth-grade urban elementary school children, the new short term objective is to investigate a full-scaled four-month intervention program with respect to: 1) holding power without further intervention, 2) whether training in both 5th and 6th grade is more beneficial than in 5th grade only, and if so, for which specific indices of adjustment, and 3) how, over a 3 year period, untrained controls compare to those trained one vs. both years. Long-term developmental and clinical implications are that such intervention could supplement primary preventive mental health programs at this age level as well as at earlier ages as previously demonstrated by the investigators. Methodology: Year 1 will focus on the application and evaluation of a curriculum for use by teachers of urban fifth-graders. Children (approximately 270) from 9 classrooms will comprise 3 groups, equated on the major independent variables, measured IQ and track (achievement) placement. One-third of the classes will receive training both years, one-third in the first year only, and one-third, no training at all. The training groups will be exposed to a sequenced series of pre-problem solving thinking skills (e.g., listening, emotional awareness, understanding motives) and the final problem solving skills of solution, consequential, and means-ends thinking. Year 1 pretests will serve as data to replicate correlational results of the relationships between ICPS and behavior obtained in our earlier theory-testing study of 10-year-olds. Statistical tests of pre- and post-measures will reveal information on immediate and longer range training impact on ICPS skills and overt behavior.